wiisportsnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Tennis
Previous: Basketball Next: Golf Table Tennis is the sixth episode of the first season. The basic gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote like a paddle and hitting the ping-pong ball across the table as it comes toward the player. There are two variations of the game, Match and Return Challenge. Match Match involves playing against another player or a computer generated Mii and trying to make the ball bounce twice on the other side of the table in a first-to-six-points match. In order to win, the player must have at least six points and have a two point lead over the opposing player. Table Tennis Term Minidictionary The first computer-generated Mii you will encounter is Cole, with a skill level of 13. The skills of the following opponents multiplies rapidly. If you are able to beat everyone up until the champion, Lucía, you will need to know these tips. If Lucía paddles a ball off of the table, watch as a small sun appears around you. If you succeed to hit it, the next ball Lucía will offer will be very fast, and it will be outlined in red. This is called an ion shot. There is a way to hit this without a sun around you. If you hit an exceptionally strong shot, there will be a sun around Lucía. Hit the ball quickly again and you will get a red-outlined shot. You will find that if you do not succeed in hitting a red-outlined shot from Lucía, you will somersault (roll up in a ball and kiss your Tennis racket) as you fall. But wait! There's still a chance! Tips The spin of the ball can be altered by changing the angle of which the player hits the ball. Hold Down 2 on the warning screen and continue on to play an 11 point match, where CPUs hit faster. After beating Lucía you can hold 1 to play with a hotel slipper (makes a "bup" noise). Lucía Main article Lucía is the champion at ping-pong and is faced at around level 1500. Her skill level in most cases is 1496. If you lose to her you could drop up to 150 points in skill level. Players Edit Cole (Level 0-15) Keiko (Level 16-30) Gabriele (Level 30-45) Marco (Level 46-60) Megan (Level 61-75) Steph (Level 75-90) Gabi (Level 91-105) Eva (Level 106-120) Jackie (Level 121-135) Andy (Level 136-150) Gwen (Level 151-165) Midori (Level 166-180) Miguel (Level 181-195) Luca (Level 196-210) Takumi (Level 211-225) Hiromi (Level 226-240) Tomoko (Level 241-255) Jessie (Level 256-270) Ian (Level 271-285) Shinta (Level 286-300) Tatsuaki (Level 301-315) Hiroshi (Level 316-330) Giovanna (Level 331-345) Pablo (Level 346-360) Elisa (Level 361-375) Fritz (Level 376-390) Eddy (Level 391-405) Eduardo (Level 406-420) Ryan (Level 421-435) Alisha (Level 436-450) Ursula (Level 451-465) Ashley (Level 466-480) Nick (Level 481-495) Silke (Level 496-510) Saburo (Level 511-525) Rachel (Level 526-540) Sarah (Level 541-555) Martin (Level 556-570) Emma (Level 571-585) Shouta (Level 586-600) Hayley (Level 601-615) Pierre (Level 616-630) Michael (Level 631-645) Sakura (Level 646-660) Maria (Level 661-675) Anna (Level 676-690) Susana (Level 691-705) Oscar (Level 706-720) Daisuke (Level 721-735) Fumiko (Level 736-750) Haru (Level 751-765) Matt (Level 766-780) Alex (Level 781-795) Naomi (Level 796-810) Miyu (Level 811-825) Jake (Level 826-840) Tyrone (Level 841-855) George (Level 856-870) Chika (Level 871-885) Chris (Level 886-900) Shinnosuke (Level 900-915) Tommy (Level 916-930) Rin (Level 931-945) Sandra (Level 946-960) Patrick (Level 961-975) Barbara (Level 976-990) Pro Class: Stéphanie (Level 991-1005) Takashi (Level 1006-1020) Sota (Level 1021-1035) Abby (Level 1036-1050) Misaki (Level 1051-1065) Abe (Level 1066-1080) Marisa (Level 1081-1095) Hiromasa (Level 1096-1110) Emily (Level 1111-1125) Vincenzo (Level 1126-1140) Holly (Level 1141-1155) David (Level 1156-1170) Steve (Level 1171-1185) James (Level 1186-1200) Ai (Level 1201-1215) Yoko (Level 1216-1230) Ren (Level 1231-1245) Mike (Level 1246-1260) Kentaro (Level 1261-1275) Rainer (Level 1276-1290) Asami (Level 1291-1305) Víctor (Level 1306-1320) Theo (Level 1321-1335) Mia (Level 1336-1350) Shohei (Level 1351-1365) Kathrin (Level 1366-1380) Nelly (Level 1381-1395) Greg (Level 1396-1410) Helen (Level 1411-1425) Julie (Level 1426-1440) Siobhán (Level 1441-1455) Akira (Level 1456-1470) Yoshi (Level 1471-1485) Lucía, Champion, (Level 1486-1500) Scoring If you win in a 6-point match, this is the skill formula: 6 - 0 = +150 skill 6 - 1 = +125 skill 6 - 2 = +100 skill 6 - 3 = +75 skill 6 - 4 = +50 skill If you win in an 11-point match, this is the skill formula: 11 - 0 = +150 skill 11 - 1 = +136 skill 11 - 2 = +122 skill 11 - 3 = +109 skill 11 - 4 = +95 skill 11 - 5 = +81 skill 11 - 6 = +68 skill 11 - 7 = +54 skill 11 - 8 = +40 skill 11 - 9 = +27 skill Cheats After you defeat Lucía, press and hold (1) when choosing your character, then release it at the loading screen. This unlocks using a hotel slipper ("bup" paddle) as your new paddle. Press and hold (2) when choosing your character, then release it at the loading screen. This unlocks an 11-point match, instead of the usual 6 points. Return Challenge Return Challenge has one or more players attempt to return as many ping-pong balls as possible without missing one or hitting it off the table. The trainer is Greg. One return is equal to one point. A can will appear after 10 points and will give you three points if you hit it. The maximum number of points is 999. The trainer of Return Challenge was originally going to be Lucia, But then it was later confirmed as Greg. Classic Contestant: Chantel DuBois Elimination 14th Place - Jermel Higgs (Kings) 13th Place - Alex Chrusciel (Queens) 12th Place - Alexzander Joseph (Kings) 11th Place - Samuel Lane (Kings) 10th Place - Ayana Dread (Queens) 9th Place - Nicholas Sotille (Kings) Merge 8th Place - Hallie Fine (Queens) 7th Place - Elyssah Sims (Queens) 6th Place - Michael Scott (Kings) 5th Place - Lorenzo Gilbert (Kings) 4th Place - Elizabeth Bogopolski (Queens) 3rd Place - Emma Lewis (Queens) 1st/2nd Place - Wyatt Jenkins (Kings: Runner-Up in Frances Vizcaino's ending) 1st/2nd Place - Frances Vizcaino (Queens: Runner-Up in Wyatt Jenkins' ending) Category:WiiSportsNetwork Sports Category:Second Cast episodes